


Best decision

by shoujoqueen567



Category: Hypnosis Mic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, also ichiro is dumb, ichiro and kuko love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujoqueen567/pseuds/shoujoqueen567
Summary: Ichiro takes Kuko somewhere from their past
Relationships: Harai Kuko/Yamada Ichiro
Kudos: 27





	Best decision

Kuko and Ichiro laughed as they walked home together, hand in hand, giving each other playful kisses back and forth.

“This has been another great night, Ichiro, I’m really happy we got together a few years ago, I…I really missed being with you” Kuko confessed while blushing slightly.

Ichiro smiled and wrapped his arm around Kuko’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, “I missed being with you too, so much, so I wanna take you one last place before we head home, ok?”

“Alright, let’s go!”

They began walking this time in silence, Kuko looked around as they did, looking at all the buildings and stars in the sky when Ichiro suddenly stopped.

“Do you recognize this place, Kuko?”

Kuko looked around again and then froze in realization, he looked at Ichiro, who had his back turned to him, in confusion, “This is where I told you I hated you…that I never wanted to see you again…why here?”

Ichiro cleared his throat and shuffled his hands around in his pockets, “You, you always told me that this place was where you made the worst decision of your life and I want to be here so you hopefully make what you would consider the best decision of your life…”

“What do yo-” Kuko didn’t finish his sentence as he gasped at the sight before him.

Ichiro got on his knee and pulled out a ring box, opening it up to show a golden ring, “Kuko Harai, will you marry me?”

Kuko’s eyes filled up with tears that immediately spilled over, he tried his best to wipe them away as he whimpered and smiled through his tears, “Ichiro…you idiot, of course I’ll marry you…!”

Ichiro smiled and laughed, wiping some tears from his own eyes, he slipped the ring on Kuko’s finger then picked him up, spinning around with him.

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive! I love you so much!” Ichiro yelled out.

“You dumbass! We’re both the happiest men alive! And you know I love you too!” Kuko yelled back, wrapping his arms around Ichiro’s shoulders and kissing him without w second thought.

“I’m gonna carry you all the way home! Let everyone know and see how much I love you! Let my brothers see too!”

“They’re gonna kick our asses if you do that!”

“Let em! I have you so nothing else matters! They’ll learn to accept we’re getting married! I’ll even shout it as we run!”

“You’re a complete dumbass Ichiro but you’re my dumbass!”

“I know that better than anybody, now let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is from my hypmic fic blog on tumblr 'hypmic-fic-time' i have other fics already there and on their way so if you want give it a look and maybe i'll upload my other series too


End file.
